Brothers
by a person-a paper-a promise
Summary: Mrs.Knight says how she loves the boys as if they were her own.. what if they were?  TAKING REQUESTS.
1. First Day

Mrs. Knight walked into kindergarten, holding her son's hands. James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan Knight were very excited to start school.

"Oh, hello!" Ms. Brown, the teacher, greeted them. "Are these all yours?" she asked, scanning the four children. Mrs. Knight laughed.

'Yes, these are all mine." she grinned.

"Alright, why don't you four go look around?" the teacher suggested. Mrs. Knight bent down and told the boys, "Okay, I have to go now. You four behave, okay?"

"Do you have to go?" Logan asked, his brown eyes tearing up.

"Yes, honey. But you and your brothers will have lots of fun today, okay?" Logan nodded. Mrs. Knight gave them each a kiss on the forehead, and headed out the door.

"C'mon, guys!" Carlos squealed, dragging James along.

"Ooh, let's go to the sandbox!" Kendall suggested. Their faces lit up when they spotted the giant green sandbox. They ran over and started making their own creation, when the teacher called them to the rug.

"Alright, kids, come on over!" Ms. Brown said. The boys took a seat next to each other.

"Okay, when the circle reaches you, I want you to say your name and your favorite color." The other boys and girls had their turn, then it got to the boys.

"My name is Carlos, and my favorite color is red!" The other children were looking at him strangely because he was wearing a helmet.

"My name's James, and my favorite color is mangerine." James grinned. A couple of children mumbled about how they never heard of mangerine before.

"My name's Kendall and I like blue." Kendall said.

"I'm Logan and I like the color green." Logan said shyly. Logan was never one to be outgoing, unlike his brothers.

"That was wonderful. It's snack time!" the teacher announced. They all went up to the cart of milk and crackers, and had a seat at the table.

"I love school." Carlos said happily, eating his crackers.

"Yeah, until we actually have to do work." Logan rolled his eyes. Carlos stuck his tongue out at him.

"When do we leave?" James asked, looking at the clock on the wall.

"I don't know..." Kendall said. They all looked at Logan.

"About fifteen minutes." he said.

"Ughhhhhh." They all groaned.

About fifteen minutes later, mrs. Knight showed up at the classroom door.

"Mommy!" her boys screamed, hugging her. Mrs. Knight laughed and hugged her sons.

"Hi, guys! How was your day at school?" she asked them.

"It was fun." Carlos said.

"Good." Mrs. Knight said. "Okay, go grab your things and I'll take you home." The boys rushed over to the cubby and grabbed their things, and they headed home.

* * *

okay.. i know this was REALLY short. sorry. i'm taking requests for any kind of chapters, mkaay? :D

REVIEW, and i'll update. so please message me for any requests (:


	2. Nightmare

It was nap time for Ms. Brown's kindergarten class. Everyone was asleep and the teacher had run off to the bathroom quickly. Logan began stirring and whimpering until he woke Kendall up.

"Logan?" Kendall whispered. No response. "Logan." Kendall said again, jabbing Logan in his side. Logan opened his eyes slowly, breathing heavy and fast.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"I had a bad dream." Logan said, embarrassed.

"What was it about?"

"Well... there was this monster. And he came into the classroom. And he ate you, Carlos, and James and everybody else. Then he started chasing me..." Logan blurted out, still breathing heavily. He started shaking, his brown eyes pooling up with tears. Kendall held his hand.

"It's okay, Logan. There's no monsters here. See?" the boys looked around the classroom for monsters. Logan nodded.

"Okay." he said, calming down. Kendall always made everyone feel better. It was just his nature to protect people and make them feel better. Especially his brothers.

"You okay now?" Kendall asked his brother. Logan nodded.

"Yeah. You made me feel better." Logan smiled. His brothers would always be there for him. They drifted back asleep next to eachother.


	3. Big News

The boys were all on the couch, watching Power Rangers. Mr. and Mrs. Knight walked up to them and turn the TV off. They had big news.

"C'mon, Dad! It was almost over!" little Carlos pouted. Mr. Knight laughed and walked up behind his wife on the chair and began rubbing her shoulders.

"Boys, we have something to tell you." he said excitedly.

"WHAT?" James said. He hated secrets.

Harold Knight grinned. "Well, your mother... she's pregnant."

"Huh?" Kendall asked, looking confused.

"It means Mommy's gonna have another baby." Logan said. The three boys jaws dropped.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Carlos asked.

"We don't know yet." Kathy Knight said.

"I hope it's a boy. I'll teach him how to mud pies." Kendall grinned.

"And guys, I want you to understand something. Just because your mom and I are gonna have another baby, that doesn't mean we can't do our stuff, okay?" Mr. Knight said. The boys nodded. "Alright, good." he said, giving each boy a high-five. "Do you guys know what day it is?" he asked.

"FISH STICK FRIDAY!" each boy exclaimed.

"That's right! Let's go get some fish sticks!" Mr. Knight said, lifting Logan up on his shoulders.


End file.
